castlefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Christy32
Welcome to my Talk page Leave a message here or email me at CastleFan32@mail2christy.com with subject or discussion Welcome Hi, welcome to Castle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kate Beckett page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daboss (Talk) 14:07, May 10, 2012 Christy32 Talk Archive (Backup) 100 Days on Castle Hey cuz Christy, congratulations on being here for 100 days. I just love your dedication to Castle. Are still working creating that Castle website? Before I forget are you still having that Castle DVD marathon this weekend or is it the weekend before the 5th season premiere. Sabrina (talk) 22:59, August 22, 2012 (UTC) "Notable" Characters Christy, this category was your baby so I wanted to talk it over with you before I messed with it. Category:Notable Characters has turned into a long list of characters of all kinds, including Gene Simmons (cameo with 10 seconds of screen time in one episode), Jeremy Prestwyck (guest cast for one episode), and Cole Maddox (major recurring arc character). I'm thinking if we can narrow down the definition of exactly what makes a character Notable, we can keep it from having every character in there and making the category meaningless. What do you suggest? We already have "Recurring characters" and "Guest Appearances", and I think Alex made a category for characters in the Beckett Conspiracy. Or should we leave it as is? Chrazriit (talk) 17:13, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Teaser Pic After the Storm It's been posted to twitter by SitcomsOnline. I'm not good with images, so I thought I'd just let you know instead. Link Also, any thoughts on the Notable Characters category? Chrazriit (talk) 20:07, September 11, 2012 (UTC) reply to Christy32 from CastleBecke Hi Christy32, Thanks for the welcome! Yep, I do remember there is a wiki on The Pretender...it's been ages since I've visited...I probably would have logged in with those credentials if I could remember them! Glad you liked the chemistry between Jarod and Miss Parker too...! CastleBecke (talk) 22:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Suspects category change Just wanted to give you the heads up since you're a very active user. User:MichuPachu has been making some major changes to the definition of a "suspect" for category purposes. Several dozen pages have been affected already. I've initiated a conversation on the talk page here, which really should have been done before making such a drastic change; I've also notified him of the importance of talking this kind of thing over before rearchitecting everything. Chrazriit (talk) 21:42, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Character Infobox Hi. Um, I was just wondering if Kate & Castle's infobox is kept different from the other characters for a particular reason? I compared the edits and saw that it wasn't an admin that changed it so I was wondering if you guys here decided to just keep it that way. :) IT's jsut that I think it would look more uniform if the content in their page paralleled the others' as well. Oh, and would you mind terribly if I tweaked the character infobox a bit as well? Just a bit. I have experience working with templates so you don't have to worry about me messing up. xD Oh, and.. um, if you're not the right person to talk to about this, if you could just kindly direct me or this question to them instead. It's just that I noticed you were one of the active users on here so I thought I might as well ask you. :P Thanks. redwall64 07:17, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for the welcome Christy32. :D Yeah, I've noticed them. I'm actually curious how come you're not an admin.. I see you're quite active on this wikia! Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind that I created it.. I just saw that it was missing, so.. Anyway, I just happened to be looking for a list of all the victims so far and coincidentally just saw those lists you've created.. just perfect. :D Yeahhh, well. I posted that like two weeks ago, I think? I'm not sure, but I ended up skipping a bunch of episodes first, I watched the important ones to catch up then went back and had a marathon to watch the remaining episodes and I've watched all of them now. I regret nothing haha :P Have a good day too! :) redwall64 13:02, November 9, 2012 (UTC) : Aww.. I'm sorry about the list thing. I really just didn't know you were the one who usually made the list.. Don't worry, I'll avoid meddling with the list from now on :) redwall64 13:24, November 9, 2012 (UTC) : By the way, I have a question. Can anyone just make a top 10 list or are the admins the only ones who can make em? redwall64 13:27, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Under the Gun You and MichuPachu seem to be trading edits on the Season 3 Killers and Victims page. You might want to get Chrazriit or DaBoss to make a decision, or lock the page to avoid an edit war. IMDB lists the char name as 'Gayle Carver', but I agree with you that the dialogue says - repeatedly - Brooke. Alex Jiskran 19:19, November 13, 2012 (UTC) hiPolarMagic (talk) 19:23, November 20, 2012 (UTC)PolarMagic New Photos Ack! They already have new character promotional photos, probably because of the long midseason hiatus/break. They can be found here. Should we use these now or keep the current ones? Anyway, just thought I'd let you know and choose.. I think these ones looks good, too.. more fun, less serious unlike the first season 5 ones. :D Admin i just gave you admin rights for this wikiDaboss (talk) 05:50, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on finally making admin. About time, too. You deserve it :) redwall64M • 06:27, February 9, 2013 (UTC) References Can http://castletv.net (castletv.net) be used as a verifiable source? reply to message for "Scared to Death" Yeah, sure, absolutely! I filled in what I noticed, and I didn't know there was a limit. go ahead and delete anything you see fit; I'm sorry I took up a lot of space. KateFaulkner23 01:37, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome I really appreciate it! Episode sources I have a question.. Is it still a rule that we have to wait for the press releases before having the pages for the upcoming episodes? It's just that, sometimes, it's great to just be able to go on a show's wiki and see the future episodes with information already on it, instead of having to go to the other sites. Besides, you admins can just rename the page if the title is wrong, then not leave a redirect so the wrong titled page gets deleted.. Just saying, it would really make this wiki a bit more useful when it comes to future episodes :) redwall 21:01, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :Hahaha, okay sure. Your choice, it was just a suggestion anyway ;) redwall 17:46, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree with redwall about posting title/airdate/synopsis for upcoming episodes further than just the next one. A series' wiki should be the source for information on that series. It doesn't mean posting non-credible stuff, but other sites list titles/synopsis, and they get it right - why couldn't this wiki? Yes, there may occasionally be a correction - but as with Still, it is easy to correct. I personally go elsewhere for info about Castle because this wiki doesn't have it. I basically just come here for trivia now, but that has been lacking lately. Karen (talk) 03:21, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Watershed I suggest you create the page for the season finale "Watershed", as ABC has already released it's press release of the May sweeps which includes the finale - http://www.abcmedianet.com/Web/dnr/dispDNR.aspx?id=042313_04. Thanks. 03:57, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Renewed for season 6? Is Castle renewed for Season 6? --Station7 (talk) 15:47, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :No not yet, still wait for ABC to give a go for season 6. Christy32 (talk) 16:00, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Um.. this has been confirmed, hasn't it? redwall 11:15, May 1, 2013 (UTC)